Les lumières d'halloween
by Picotti
Summary: Cette année, Teddy a promis d'emmener Hugo et Lily faire la tournée d'Halloween. Et cette année surtout, Victoire l'accompagne. Le jeune homme trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de passer une telle soirée en compagnie de sa petite-amie.


Depuis toujours, les sorciers ont fêté Halloween comme une grande fête, le grand prétexte pour faire la tournée des sucreries, frapper aux portes et faire peur aux habitants. C'est dans leurs mœurs et dans leurs habitudes. Les enfants font le tour de leur quartier, leur sac rempli de bonbons à la main. Les adolescents préfèrent les soirées un peu plus mouvementées, les danses, les lumières, les rapprochements pour certains. Les adultes restent majoritairement plus sobres, sauf ceux qui gardent leur âme d'enfant bien entendu.

Teddy Lupin était pressé ce soir, notamment parce qu'il craignait plus que tout d'être en retard. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait toujours été élevé dans le principe de la ponctualité. Androméda Tonks avait toujours été très à cheval sur les horaires et selon elle, un jeune homme poli et bien élevé ne devait jamais être en retard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil sur sa table de nuit. Apparemment, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui mais il se sentait tout de même très stressé. Et s'il arrivait en retard ? Et s'il n'était pas prêt ou pas convenable ? Et s'il s'était fait de fausses illusions et qu'en fait elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le voir ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. S'il commençait à se focaliser sur ce genre de choses, il allait se mettre à douter de plus en plus et il allait finir la soirée assis sur son lit à déprimer et à aggraver les choses. Il se connaissait, il était toujours comme ça. Il passa sa chemise dans son pantalon, ferma son col et s'assit sur le lit, faisant grincer le matelas pour enfiler ses chaussures. Il ne s'était pas déguisé pour Halloween depuis ses dix ans. A Poudlard, il n'était pas tellement question d'enfiler des costumes. Certains le faisaient mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux. D'ailleurs, Teddy avait pu constater que c'était généralement les élèves de sixième ou de septième année qui s'amusaient ainsi, comme si, l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient voulu retomber en enfance.

Mais aujourd'hui, Teddy avait promis à ses tantes Ginny et Hermione d'emmener Hugo et Lily, les deux plus petits de la famille, pour une tournée des bonbons. Et puis, Victoire l'accompagnait.

A cette simple pensée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il s'ébroua, se leva une fois ses grosses bottines lacées puis fila dans la salle de bain. A vingt ans, Teddy se plaisait à être plutôt grand, plutôt mince et alternait entre les cheveux turquoise qu'il affectionnait depuis son enfance et la couleur châtain que ses professeur de l'université de médicomagie de Glasgow trouvaient plus adéquat. Il lui arrivait parfois aux réunions de famille (et notamment à Noël) de prendre la couleur rousse flamboyantes des Weasley. C'était pour lui un moyen de se sentir plus intégré au sein de la famille.

Sa chambre d'étudiant était minuscule et le cabinet de toilette qui avait été accolé à la pièce principale ne contenait que les WC, un lavabo et une cabine et de douche tellement étroite que Teddy devait parfois modifier sa morphologie pour y entrer facilement.

Il alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique et s'observa dans le miroir. L'avantage de la métamorphomagie c'était qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de louer de costume. Il lui suffisait de prendre les traits qu'il voulait. Durant quelques minutes, il s'entraîna à adapter à son visage les traits qu'il lui fallait pour se donner l'apparence d'un Frankenstein parfait. Il joua un peu avec sa morphologie, n'entendant pas les craquements et chuintements qui n'auraient pas manqué de faire s'évanouir n'importe quel moldu qui l'aurait surpris. Lorsqu'il jugea son apparence acceptable, il revint à sa morphologie normale. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire hurler tous les élèves du campus. Il se rasa, mit un peu de parfum, s'assura que ses dents étaient parfaitement propres et sortit de son pantalon un des pans de sa chemise. Elle était usée jusqu'à la trame, trouée au niveau d'un coude et couverte de taches qu'il avait lui-même fait au cours de la semaine pour que son apparence soit parfaite. De même, son pantalon était suffisamment vieux pour qu'il prenne le risque de le sacrifier de la même manière. Il avait ajouté au tout des bretelles dont une qu'il avait passée normalement et l'autre qu'il laissait tomber sur sa hanche et une vieille paire des bottines de travail moldu qu'il avait acheté dans le vieux Glasgow quelques jours plus tôt.

Il éteignit la lumière et retourna dans la pièce principale où il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au réveil. S'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, il allait réellement être en retard pour son portoloin. Il enfila un manteau. Il ne faisait pas très froid même s'il pleuvait souvent mais s'il gardait la veste en jean qu'il affectionnait tant, sa tante Ginny risquait de lui faire l'une de ces remarques acerbes dont elle avait le secret. Et puis le manteau en question était plutôt long avec une capuche et confectionné en laine bouillie, il ne détonnait pas trop avec son costume en fait. Il ramassa ensuite son sac à dos qu'il avait préparé la veille, exceptionnellement parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude, c'était bien préparer ses affaires la veille de son départ. Mais peut-être était-ce la perspective de revoir Victoire qui le rendait aussi joyeux. Cette année était la première qu'elle passait en dehors de Poudlard et maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était leur première vraie fête d'Halloween.

Il ramassa ses clés et quitta la pièce après s'être assuré qu'il n'oubliait rien. Il n'allait pas revenir avant lundi. Lorsqu'il fut sûr il sortit, verrouilla derrière lui et, son sac à dos sur l'épaule se dirigea vers la station de portoloins un peu plus loin sur le campus de l'université. Pour une question de pratique et pour éviter que les étudiants sorciers n'attirent trop les moldus, la station avait été directement intégrée à l'université.

Pour un mercredi soir, l'endroit était bondé. La faute à Halloween certainement, beaucoup d'étudiants cherchaient à retourner dans leurs familles, d'autant qu'exceptionnellement les cours du jeudi et du vendredi avaient été annulés. Teddy fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon à la recherche de son billet. L'espace d'un instant, son cœur fit un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. Non ! Il n'avait quand même pas oublié son ticket !

Il le trouva au moment où une jeune fille de sa promotion abattait sa main sur son épaule.

« Ooooh Teddy ! Tu rentres chez toi aussi pour le week-end ? »

Il acquiesça. Isobail Healsaver était une jolie fille qui prenait ses études très au sérieux. Comme lui, elle faisait partie de la minorité d'étudiants dont les parents n'étaient pas médicomages. Tous deux avaient un peu la sensation d'être à part, comme si le fait qu'on ne soit pas dans le métier de génération en génération dans leur famille faisait d'eux des éléments non désirables ou n'ayant pas leur place avec les autres. Et pourtant les faits étaient là, Teddy était le meilleur de sa promotion et Isobail n'était pas loin derrière lui.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup. Mais tu es déguisé ! Joliment d'ailleurs. »

Il grimaça un sourire timide. Il n'était pas aveugle, il se rendait bien compte qu'elle jouait au jeu de la séduction avec lui. L'ennui c'était qu'il avait Victoire et qu'il était hors de question de la laisser même s'il devait s'avouer qu'une histoire avec sa jeune comparse ne lui aurait probablement pas déplu.

« Je me suis déguisé pour mon cousin et ma cousine, je les emmène faire la tournée ce soir.

_ Oh c'est génial ! Ils sont jeunes ?

_ Ils vont sur leurs onze ans. Ils vont entrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. C'est leur dernière tournée alors on voulait marquer le coup. »

Ils se faufilèrent dans la queue pour le portoloin qui les ramènerait vers Londres. Le leur allait partir dans quinze minutes mais avant tout un groupe était en train de se rassembler autour d'une boîte de tomates en purée. Une sorcière vêtue d'une robe bleue roi et d'un chapeau assorti fit le tour pour poinçonner les tickets du bout de sa baguette.

« Et toi ? demanda le jeune homme. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

Isobail fit la moue.

« Pas tellement non. Ma mère aura fait un gâteau à la citrouille et elle va sûrement vouloir passer la soirée à écouter son émission préférée à la radio. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un pour accompagner tes cousins par hasard ? »

Il faillit lui répondre qu'elle serait la bienvenue si elle le souhaitait mais il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot. Non, s'il devait annoncer à Victoire qu'une de ses amies allait passer la soirée avec eux, elle lui ferait très certainement la peau.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais Victoire et moi on avait l'intention justement de… enfin de se voir quoi. »

Ils étaient censés garder Lily ce soir, pendant que Harry et Ginny s'offraient une soirée tous les deux au restaurant. Isobail lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Hé pas de soucis, je disais juste ça comme ça. La file avance, c'est notre tour. »

La boîte de purée de tomate et tous ceux qui s'étaient agglutinés autour avaient disparu. A la place, les hôtesses d'accueil étaient en train d'installer une réplique de Big Ben en inox.

« Six heures douze, s'écria l'hôtesse qui poinçonnait les billets, départ pour Londres ! »

Teddy et Isobail s'approchèrent de la statuette et posèrent chacun un doigt dessus. La sorcière vint contrôler leurs billets et celui des autres clients puis il y eut une vague de vent glacé et le jeune homme eut la soudaine sensation qu'on le tirait par le nombril. En règle générale, il détestait les moyens de transports magiques et, surtout, le transplanage. Le désartibulage le terrifiait. Il aimait mieux voyager sur un balai ou prendre le Magicobus. Mais ce soir, il était trop pressé de rejoindre Victoire. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un balai. Il serra les dents et tint les paupières aussi étroitement serrées que possible. Lorsque le vent cessa soudainement et qu'il atterrit avec la sensation qu'on lui envoyait une grande claque entre les épaules, il se sentit soulagé. Le voyage avait duré quelques secondes à peine.

La statuette roula au sol. De la grande salle encombrée de l'université de médicomagie de Glasgow, il se retrouva à une petite salle, toute aussi encombrée, dans la gare de Kings Cross. Des gens en grande tenue avaient l'air pressés et Teddy fut bousculé. Il lui fallut néanmoins attendre qu'une autre sorcière d'accueil contrôle son billet poinçonné avant de pouvoir enfin sortir.

La grisaille de l'Ecosse avait fait place à celle de l'Angleterre. A six heure passées, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Une grosse chape de nuages encombrait le ciel et une toute petite pluie venait leur coller à la peau. Frissonnant, Teddy remonta le col de son manteau. Il se tourna vers Isobail.

« Bien, je pense que je vais pouvoir te laisser ici. Je vois la voiture de mon oncle là-bas. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et tenta très certainement de découvrir le véhicule en question. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se demanda si elle savait que l'oncle en question était le célèbre Harry Potter dont on parlait encore beaucoup dans les journaux et même dans les livres d'histoire à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il parlait facilement. Non pas qu'il en avait honte, juste qu'il préférait ne pas trop être le centre de l'attention. A Poudlard, l'information avait vite filtré qu'il était le fils d'un loup-garou et ça lui avait posé préjudice. Même à l'université il avait eu quelques soucis à ce sujet. Alors autant ne pas rajouter qu'il était le filleul d'Harry Potter.

« Passe une bonne soirée, Iso. On se revoit à la rentrée. »

Il lui envoya un grand sourire et traversa rapidement la route, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire renverser par un bus ou une voiture. Ou même un vélo, il aurait eu l'air sacrément idiot.

Les Potter, comme la plupart des couples sorciers modernes, avaient opté pour l'achat d'une voiture moldue. Ayant été élevé sans magie durant toute son enfance, Harry n'avait pas voulu rompre avec les origines qu'il tenait de sa mère et il assurait que pour se rendre à Kings Cross, rien n'était plus pratique ni plus discret qu'une voiture. Ils avaient donc en leur possession une jolie Vauxhall de couleur bleu roi. James avait un jour essayé de la conduire sans l'autorisation de ses parents. Le résultat avait été catastrophique et il avait fallu user de toute la magie possible pour réparer les dégâts. Avec le temps, cette histoire se racontait avec des rires.

Il jeta son sac à dos à l'arrière et monta du côté du passager. Harry lui serra affectueusement la main. C'était amusant comme les effusions n'étaient pas de son genre. Il avait cessé de lui faire la bise depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Ceci dit, Teddy ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe à la fac ? »

La voiture démarra dans un vrombissement de moteur et s'engouffra dans la circulation. A cette heure-ci, il était difficile d'avancer à une allure correcte. Rues et boulevards étaient très encombrées.

« Bien. Mes résultats restent globalement bons et puis je suis toujours aussi intéressé. Victoire est déjà arrivée ? »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Pas encore non. Mais Lily et Hugo t'attendent impatiemment. »

Ils ne mirent cependant pas trop longtemps à rejoindre la maison des Potter square Grimmaurd. La vieille demeure des Black, rénovée et dépouillée de ses décorations glauques versées dans la magie noire, et notamment du portrait de Walburga pour lequel Harry avait dû faire appel aux meilleurs aurors, avait été le foyer de Teddy depuis ses treize ans. Lorsque sa grand-mère avait dû être hospitalisée, il avait été emmené d'urgence chez son oncle et sa tante. Revenir pour les vacances ou les occasions telles que Halloween était pour lui toujours un grand moment de joie même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il adorait l'indépendance qu'il avait acquis en prenant une chambre à l'université. Indépendance toute relative cependant, il revenait régulièrement pour se lessive, quelques courses que Ginny lui prévoyait et quelques fonds qu'il allait chercher à Gringotts avec Harry.

Il descendit de voiture, récupéra son sac mais n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer que la porte s'ouvrit sur Hugo, son jeune cousin de onze ans, qui s'élança vers lui en hurlant.

A une époque, la maison avait été protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas. La mort du gardien du secret avait perturbé les choses. Maintenant tout ceci était fini et elle était revenue à la vue de tous.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs sauta dans les bras de son cousin. Il était grand pour son âge et ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il avait les mêmes traits de visage, les mêmes yeux avec l'allure dégingandée de son père et le même air rieur.

« Tu nous emmènes ce soir, hein ? »

Teddy ne put que rire.

« Promis. Tu as vu, je suis déjà déguisé. »

Hugo recula de quelques pas et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne reconnais pas. En quoi… aaaah ! »

Sans même le prévenir, le jeune homme avait donné à son visage les traits grossiers du Frankenstein de la légende. L'avantage de la métamorphomagie était qu'il n'avait pas de besoin de s'acheter un masque sous lequel il allait étouffer.

Ils se mirent en route vers la maison.

« Et toi ? Tu te déguises en quoi ? »

Hugo plaça son index en travers de ses lèvres.

« C'est un secret pour l'instant. Une surprise. »

Dans la maison, Ginny accueillit Teddy. Elle excusa l'absence de Ron, tenu par son travail et celle d'Hermione, parfaitement semblable. Elle l'embrassa, lui dit qu'il avait bonne mine, lui demanda s'il mangea bien à l'université, si les cours se déroulaient bien, si ça se passait bien avec les autres étudiants. Lily vint les rejoindre. La fillette traînait les pieds.

« Eh bien ? demanda Teddy en laissant son sac tomber dans l'entrée. Tu n'as pas l'air très motivée.

_ Tu vas vouloir rester tout le temps avec Victoire, tu vas lui faire des bisous et tout et nous, tu ne vas pas tellement t'occuper de nous. »

Un peu plus loin, Hugo fit la grimace.

« Beeerk ! Faire des bisous à une fille, c'est dégueulasse.

_ Tu ne diras pas toujours ça, lui assura Harry en riant. Bon, il est presque sept heures, on ne va plus tarder. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne chasse aux bonbons. Amusez-vous bien. On va rentrer tard alors, Lily, interdiction de nous attendre. »

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de se tourner vers son filleul.

« Pas trop tard ok ? Je les veux tous les deux au lit pour dix heures.

_ Papa a dit que j'avais le droit jusque onze heures ! glapit Hugo d'un air choqué.

_ Ça ne prend pas, réfuta Ginny en l'embrassant à son tour. Dix heures maximum. Bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien. »

Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux et dans un craquement, disparurent. Ils étaient à peine partis que Teddy tapait dans ses mains.

« Allez vous habiller, Victoire ne va plus tarder ! »

Et de fait, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas lui poser un niffleur. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, il n'apprécierait clairement pas. Elle avait quitté Poudlard elle-aussi maintenant mais elle poursuivait ses études à l'université de Londres où elle travaillait sur la botanique. Elle qui avait eu presque une peur panique des orties lorsqu'elle était petite, il l'imaginait difficilement manipulant toutes sortes de fleurs ou autres plantes.

Il refoula son inquiétude. Il était question que Victoire vienne bientôt s'installer chez lui. D'ici quelques temps, ils n'allaient plus devoir échafauder toutes sortes de plans pour se rencontrer.

Les deux enfants grimpèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse. Teddy se débarrassa de son manteau et monta au salon. Sur la table basse, Ginny avait laissé une assiette avec des muffins. Il en piocha un et mordit dedans. Les pâtisseries à la citrouille étaient ses préférées et depuis qu'il avait intégré la fac, il n'en avait plus très souvent. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, appréciant son confort.

Dans les dix minutes, Lily finit par redescendre, vêtue de son costume. Elle avait un bustier sans manche de couleur argentée qui semblait briller dans la lumière, probablement à cause des paillettes et des collants de même couleur. Par dessus, elle portait une jupe verte, un peu diaphane, faisant penser aux feuilles d'un arbres tressées ensemble. Elle ajoutait au tout une paire de ballerines vertes aussi et une petite baguette en bois avec une étoile scintillante au bout. Elle avait tenté de se maquiller mais de l'avis de Teddy, le résultat n'était pas particulièrement bien rendu. Après, c'était Halloween, personne n'irait s'en moquer. Enfin, il ne pensait pas.

Il haussa les sourcils et se redressa.

« Eh bien. Tu es… laisse moi deviner. Euh… une dryade ?

_ Une fée nigaud ! Et pas n'importe laquelle, la fée Clochette.

_ Ah, génial. Evidemment, j'aurais dû reconnaître immédiatement. »

Mais le fait était qu'en fait il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette fée Clochette. Mais sa cousine semblait tellement fière de son costume qu'il préférait ne pas la vexer avec de fausses élucubrations.

Un froissement dans la cheminée attira leur attention et coupa court à la conversation. Quelques secondes plus tard ,une grande flamme verte jaillit et cracha Victoire. La jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux blonds roux en une longue queue de cheval mais quelques mèches rebelles venaient danser sur son front qu'elle avait ceint d'une petite bande d'or sur laquelle avaient été gravés de minuscules personnages qui, dans l'éclat de la lumière, semblaient danser. Pour tout vêtement, elle ne portait qu'une toge qui dénudait l'une de ses épaules et laissait deviner la naissance d'un sein. Celle-ci était très courte et dévoilait largement ses longues jambes.

Teddy se sentit rougir. Sa petite-amie était particulièrement belle et son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'un filet de sueur glissait doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'attente valait largement la vue.

Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue le caressa doucement mais, déjà, le baiser s'achevait. Plus loin, Lily faisait la grimace.

« Je te garantis que d'ici quelques années tu ne feras plus la grimace en pensant à embrasser un garçon.

_ C'est dégueu ce que vous faites avec vos langues. Berk ! Par contre j'adore ton costume. »

Victoire sourit largement, écarta les bras et tourbillonna sur elle-même, faisant voleter la toge. Teddy aperçut vaguement l'éclat satiné d'une petite culotte. Un chatouillement lui parcourut le bas ventre. S'il n'y avait pas eu les enfants, il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait laissé tomber la chasse aux bonbons.

« Athéna, dit-elle. Je ne me suis pas trop trompée j'espère.

_ Carrément pas ! s'écria Teddy peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste. Par contre je m'étonne que ton père t'ait laissée partir comme ça. »

Victoire lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« Ça, c'est la raison de mon retard. J'ai dû attendre un peu qu'il s'éloigne pour approcher la cheminée sans qu'il ne me remarque. J'avoue que le coup de sonnette était un peu fictif mais c'était une ruse nécessaire pour pouvoir l'éviter. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

« Je suis prêt, annonça soudainement Hugo qui descendait les escaliers. Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Au premier abord, il ne semblait pas avoir cherché bien loin son déguisement. Il avait enfilé une vieille cape d'école de Rose, une chemise blanche à laquelle il avait ajouté une cravate rouge, un pantalon noir et des souliers vernis. Il avait également à la main l'une de ces baguettes à étincelles qui faisait encore majoritairement le jouet préféré des enfants. Il avait teint ses cheveux en noir mais par endroits, des mèches rousses perçaient encore, ce qui poussait Teddy à penser qu'il les avait teint avec une bombe pour déguisements. Pour parfaire son costume, il avait ajouté une paire de lunettes rondes sans verre. Autour des branches, il avait passé du ruban adhésif. Enfin, au feutre, ou à la plume, il avait tracé un éclair sur son front.

Lily fit la moue mais Teddy et Victoire éclatèrent de rire. L'année précédente, il s'était déguisé en Albus Dumbledore. Cette année, il avait opté pour Harry Potter.

« Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il à sa jeune cousine qui avait l'air peu ravie de le voir déguisée en son père. C'est pas pire que ceux qui se déguisent en sorcier ! »

Sentant venir une dispute, Victoire intervint.

« Pas faux. Allez les jeunes, si on veut faire une bonne chasse, il faut partir maintenant.

_ Permission de dix heures, ajouta Teddy. Il est déjà presque huit heures, on perd du temps.

_ Onze heures, tenta de négocier Hugo. Allez, on a onze ans.

_ Ah oui ? Et moi j'en ai vingt ça veut dire que je dois allez au lit quand ? J'ai dit dix heures et c'est non négociable. »

Malgré les protestations des deux enfants, ils quittèrent la maison dont ils verrouillèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux et main dans la main, les deux jeunes amants succédèrent les deux plus petits dans la rue déjà bien encombrée de gens plus ou moins déguisés La vérité était que Teddy avait eu l'intention de braver les consignes de Harry et Ginny et de laisser veiller Hugo et Lily jusque onze heures si ce n'était onze heures et demi. Mais ça, c'était avant de voir Victoire et son déguisement si délicieusement sexy. Il avait envie de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie, seul. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

En majeure partie, ils laissèrent les deux plus jeunes frapper aux portes et réclamer les friandises en tendant leurs sacs. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il était sûr d'être discret, Teddy volait à Victoire un baiser ou un frôlement de sa main sur sa hanche. Elle y répondait en souriant, serrait plus fort sa paume contre la sienne ou prenait un air mystérieux. Et Merlin, il adorait ça !

Il était onze heures et quart lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison. Après plus de deux heures à marcher dans les rues, le jeune homme se sentait épuisé. Il avait mal aux pieds, mal dans les jambes et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se laisser tomber dans un lit, un canapé, enfin n'importe quoi d'un peu confortable. Les enfants coururent dans le salon échanger leurs sucreries et faire le total du butin. Teddy avisa le sofa dans lequel il plongea. De deux coups de talons, il retira ses chaussures.

« Cinq minutes, dit Victoire en s'asseyant auprès de lui. Après au lit. »

Dans un certain sens, elle aimait beaucoup garder les enfants. Ça lui donnait l'impression de s'entraîner pour quand elle en aurait à elle. Et le faire en compagnie de Teddy lui semblait être encore plus délectable.

Presque un quart d'heure plus tard, ils durent jouer des pieds et des mains pour forcer Hugo et Lily à aller au lit. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux montés, la maison devint silencieuse. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans le canapé qu'ils avaient quitté pour pousser les enfants à aller se coucher. Teddy avisa les lanternes en forme de citrouille que Harry et Ginny avaient disposé un peu partout dans le salon. D'un coup de baguette, il les alluma toutes et éteignit les autres lumières. Plongée dans la semi-obscurité, la pièce n'était plus éclairée que par des lueurs orangées vacillantes.

« C'est joli, murmura Victoire. C'est… intime. »

Elle eut un petit rire lorsque Teddy passa le bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

« J'ai attendu toute la soirée d'avoir un peu de temps avec toi.

_ Ah oui ?

_ C'est la faute de ton costume ça.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon costume ? »

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec un rire dans la voix. Et ce rire s'accentua lorsque la main de Teddy se glissa sous la jupe et se posa sur sa cuisse, remontant doucement, l'effleurant en un geste sensuel. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

« Tu as les mains froides ! »

Pour toute réponse, il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Ses lèvres la caressèrent, sa langue traça un léger sillon, comme s'il cherchait à la savourer. Pendant ce temps, son autre main s'était refermée sur son sein et, par-dessus le tissu de la toge, commençait à le presser avec douceur. Elle sentit un chatouillement lui parcourir le bas-ventre, ce même chatouillement qu'elle ressentait toujours lorsque les mains de Teddy se posaient sur elle et la caressaient avec autant de passion.

Elle glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux, rit de plus belle lorsqu'elle les vit changer de couleur. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle. Son regard s'accrocha au sien. Il y avait du désir dans ses yeux.

« Joyeux halloween, souffla-t-il.

_ Tu vas m'offrir des sucreries ? »

Il lui retourna un sourire un brin énigmatique et, la prenant par surprise, glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Victoire sursauta en le sentant effleurer son sexe. Teddy avait toujours eu cette particularité de la toucher avec une telle délicatesse que ses caresses restaient presque suggérées. Elle y trouvait une aura de sensualité et d'érotisme telle que dans ces instants il lui en aurait fallu peu pour qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

Il s'éloigna d'elle à peine le temps de se laisser glisser au bas du canapé et de s'agenouiller devant elle. Des mains, il lui écarta délicatement les jambes puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

Victoire n'avait aucun doute sur ses intentions et tandis que leurs langues se caressaient en une danse sensuelle, elle entreprit de dégrafer la pince qui maintenait sa toge en place. Teddy l'arrêta en posant la main sur la sienne.

« Non. Garde la. J'aime bien. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu as envie d'un petit quelque chose avec Athéna ?

_ Carrément. Elle a une toge tellement courte qu'Apollon ne tient plus.

_ Apollon ? Carrément ? Tu ne doutes de rien dis donc.

_ Tu préférerais que je prenne le visage de Frankenstein ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Peut-être pas non.

_ Alors on va garder Apollon. »

Il remonta le vêtement sur ses hanches et, doucement, fit glisser la culotte le long de ses cuisses. Victoire, pendant ce temps, déboutonnait sa chemise.

« Ne te déshabille pas non plus. »

Mais elle voulait néanmoins pouvoir caresser son torse. Elle aimait ça, sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, sentir la chaleur de sa chair contre la sienne. Teddy déposa un baiser juste au coin de ses lèvres, un autre dans son cou puis il déboutonna son pantalon. Son érection était plus que parlante, il brûlait de désir.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé tandis qu'il se positionnait entre ses jambes. Depuis quelques temps, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils se précipitaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour faire l'amour et à chaque fois, Victoire s'en étonnait. Elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait été son cousin, presque son frère. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que leur relation puisse évoluer de la sorte. Jamais il n'y avait eu cette ambiguïté entre eux jusqu'à ce jour où, pendant l'été, ils s'étaient amusés dans le jardin du terrier et s'étaient effleurés d'un peu trop près. Tous deux en avaient été très perturbés. Ce jour là, elle avait compris qu'elle le désirait, non plus comme compagnon de jeu mais sexuellement. Elle s'en était sentie très mal.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'il la prit par les hanches et la pénétra. La sensation de son sexe se glissant dans le sien lui provoqua un autre frisson de plaisir. Elle sentait ses mains, toujours aussi froides, contre sa chair. Elle leva les bras et agrippa l'appui coude du canapé tandis que son amant s'introduisait plus profondément encore en elle. Quand ses hanches touchèrent enfin les siennes, il la lâcha et prit appui sur ses mains, les disposant de part et d'autre des épaules de Victoire.

Il apprécia le jeu des lumières des lanternes sur son visage, l'éclat dans ses yeux. Alors il commença à bouger, pas trop lentement mais pas trop vite non plus, prenant de plus en plus le rythme, s'accordant avec la respiration de la jeune fille qui suivait chacun de ses gestes. Le plaisir montait crescendo en lui, fourmillant dans sa poitrine mais aussi dans son bas-ventre, dans son sexe. Chaque fois qu'il s'introduisait plus profondément encore dans l'intimité de Victoire, il sentait comme une décharge électrique le parcourir. Son regard était rivé sur son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux et une légère pellicule de sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle soupirait et gémissait de plaisir.

L'imminence de la jouissance poussa Teddy à accélérer le rythme. La tension en était presque douloureuse. D'ailleurs, il tremblait un peu sur ses bras. Mais ce qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il préférait avoir mal que d'arrêter.

Victoire referma tout à coup les jambes sur lui et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle poussa un cri qu'elle parvint à étouffer de justesse en se mordant la lèvre. Ses yeux brillèrent et l'espace d'un instant, Teddy se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer. Ses joues devinrent roses tandis que son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Il sentit son sexe se contracter autour du sien, l'emprisonnant tandis que la jouissance lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle poussa quelques autres exclamations qu'elle tut au mieux et projeta son bassin en avant puis elle retomba en arrière, le souffle court, parcouru de quelques éclats de rire.

Teddy se faisait un point d'honneur de toujours faire jouir Victoire avant lui. Comme une galanterie, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser le plaisir si elle ne l'avait pas eu d'abord. Et lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre, il se retira presque malgré lui de son ventre. Il empoigna son sexe mais n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de sentir lui aussi le picotement presque douloureux, presque insupportable sur le coup, de la jouissance.

Victoire fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« J'ai de quoi éviter de tomber enceinte tu sais. »

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Ben… J'ai pensé que… désolé. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait sur ses talons et reboutonnait son pantalon.

« T'es adorable Teddy. Un peu naïf, mais vraiment adorable. »


End file.
